1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an array speaker structure for audio/video device, and more particularly to an array speaker structure in which the array speaker unit can be extended out of the audio/video device and then rotated and lifted to make the speakers of the array speaker unit emit sound from a front side of the audio/video device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that tablet personal computer (shortened to tablet PC, tablet or slate) is a kind of miniaturized personal computer, which is convenient to carry. The tablet has a touch screen as a main input unit. The tablet is free from the conventional keyboard and mouse and allows a user to operate the touch screen in a handwritten or touch manner. In comparison with the current laptop, PDA and intelligent cellular phone, the tablet has the advantages of lightweight and larger screen and is obviously another convenient option of the consumers.
However, in consideration of miniaturization and convenient carriage, the convenient tablet often employs small-power speakers to accommodate the lightweight and slim design of the tablet. The small-power speakers can only emit sound at lower sound quality and volume. In the case that it is desired to enhance the audio effect, generally the tablet can be only connected to external speakers. This is totally not in conformity with the design object of the tablet.
In general, the speaker units of the loudspeaker system of the conventional tablet are fixedly disposed on left and right sides of the screen to provide left and right channels and create a stereo sound effect. However, as aforesaid, in consideration of miniaturization and convenient carriage, the convenient tablet often employs small-power speakers to accommodate the lightweight and slim design of the tablet. Therefore, the sound can be only emitted at lower sound quality and volume. In the case that it is desired to enhance the audio effect, generally the tablet can be only connected to external speakers. This is totally not in conformity with the design object of the tablet.
In addition, some tablets can provide portable digital audio/video entertainment function for a user. However, with the small-power speakers, the sound effect needs to be enhanced. In the case that the volume is turned up or the speakers are used in a megabass mode, distortion is likely to take place. As a result, the sound cannot be widely broadcast to achieve a good listening quality.